


Angelic

by calamityqueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Age Difference, Anakin Skywalker's Metal Arm, Angst and Fluff and Smut, But not that much, Choking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Degradation, F/M, Love Confessions, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan! Reader is of age!!!!, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, but not really, even tho she's like 2 years younger than ani, metal hand kink, so does the rest of the 501, yes rex sees her as a lil sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityqueen/pseuds/calamityqueen
Summary: "Your ears turned red as you kneel on the cushion in front of him, averting his gaze in attempt to hide your embarrassment. You didn't purposefully endanger yourself to upset him, you just wanted to protect him from further harm.  You heard Anakin sigh and froze as you felt his gloved hand gently take your chin, forcing you to look at him. His blue eyes shone with concern, a frown drawn on his lips."
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Original Female Character(s), Anakin Skywalker/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex & Original Female Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Angelic

**Author's Note:**

> Request sent by @anakinsxhoe on tumblr: Could you do a Padawan!Reader with her master!Anakin and he punishes her and it’s like really rough. Also the Padawan is really innocent? +daddy and metal hand kinks?👀👀🦥🦦

You sighed as the medical droid injected you with a bacta shot. You had been reckless again, going out in the line of danger to protect your master and a squad of clones from heavy enemy fire, only to get a couple injuries yourself. Your injuries weren't the worst you've sustained, but you knew that your master wouldn't be very happy with you. Anakin Skywalker meant the galaxy to you, even if he didn't know it. You were only two years younger than him, and you admired his skill, charming wit, and overall aura of power. When you learned that Anakin would be the one to see the rest of your training through, you could barley bridle in your excitement. To say you had a crush on him was an understatement, but you were afraid the handsome Jedi Knight saw you as nothing more than a kid sister to look after.

Leaving medical, you go to head to the bridge to fill out your mission report, when you were stopped in the hall by Rex. "How are you feeling, vod'ika?" The Captain asked, giving you a small smile. You returned the grin, the dull pain that hummed through your body rapidly fading thanks to the bacta. "I'm doing just fine Rex, thanks," you rolled your shoulders back, stretching a bit. 

"Good, because General Skywalker wants to talk to you, and he did not seem happy," Rex's smile fell, and yours did too, _fierfek._ "He told me to tell you to go to the meditation chambers, he's waiting." And with that, Rex turned to walk back to the bridge. You sighed, and decided against delaying the inevitable, you made your way to the meditation chamber aboard the starship.

»»————- ★ ————-««

You could feel the tension in the room the moment you entered the meditation chamber. Anakin was sitting on one of the many pads on the ground, his legs folded under him, his eyes closed. You stood still, unsure if you should join him or not. Suddenly, his gorgeous, deep blue eyes opened, a heat you never saw before burning in their depths. 

"Sit down, Y/n, please," Anakin said, gesturing to the seat cushion in front of him, "We need to talk about your recklessness, little one."

Your ears turned red as you kneel on the cushion in front of him, averting his gaze in attempt to hide your embarrassment. You didn't purposefully endanger yourself to upset him, you just wanted to protect him from further harm. You heard Anakin sigh and froze as you felt his gloved hand gently take your chin, forcing you to look at him. His blue eyes shone with concern, a frown drawn on his lips. 

"I'm not... _mad_ at you, Y/n," Anakin sighed, "I know you meant well, I just..." he paused for a moment, seemingly trying to find his words, "I... I _care_ about you, Y/n. Much more than I should as a Jedi... as your Master..." Your face began to flush as the hand that held your chin moved to cup your cheek, his thumb soothingly moving up and down the soft skin. 

"I... I was only trying to keep you safe, Anakin," your voice was hushed, you felt as if you spoke any louder whatever haze had come over the both of you would fade away, "I... care about you too. Much more than I should as your Padawan… as a Jedi..." 

Anakin smiled softly, leaning forward slightly, so that your foreheads were touching. You thought you could combust into flames at the simple yet intimate touch. "Oh, little one, you know I can take care of myself. But I always have to look out for you. You mean too much to me, Y/n. Ever since we met, during those classes that Master Yoda taught, I thought I was looking at the most beautiful person in the galaxy." his voice suddenly became quiet, " _I love you_ , Y/n. I always have." 

Your heart stopped a moment before bursting with joy. _He loved you. He loved you!_ "I-I love you too, Ani." you stuttered out, your force signature bursting with excitement, and Anakin's smile turned into a full grin, pulling you into his arms. "Can I kiss you Y/n? Please," he murmured, his lips slightly brushing yours, and maker, how could you refuse.

You thought you died and met the maker the moment his lips touched yours, an almost tentative brush before the full onslaught of his kiss. It was a force of nature; powerful, passionate and overwhelming. You could do nothing to keep its power at bay, and you didn't want to. You were so swept up in his embrace that you did not pay attention to your need for air. You whined breathily when Anakin parted from you, your lips chasing his. Anakin chuckled as he moved away from you, "Don't fret, princess, I'm just locking the doors so we aren't interrupted." 

Oh, hells. _Princess._ You shuttered with arousal at the nickname, and Anakin definitely noticed, given the smirk on his face as he walked over to you after locking the doors. He sat back down on his seat cushion and pulled you into his lap, forcing you to straddle him. His hands were spread on your waist, some fingers drifting dangerously close to your ass, not that you minded in the least. Your lips met his once again and you sighed into his mouth, relishing in finally being able to express your love for him. Anakin took this chance to slide his tongue into your mouth, completely dominating your senses. You gasped as you felt a strike from his flesh hand come down on your ass, muffled by the robes you were wearing. You parted your lips from his and gaped at him, your eyes wide and lust-blown. 

"Now Princess, did you think your blatant disobeying of my orders and your endangering yourself would go unaddressed?" Anakin questioned, chuckling at your surprise, "No, little one, you need to be punished for your behavior today. Need to learn what I say goes, got that? Hm?" 

You couldn't stop the words from coming out of your mouth, you had thought about this far too much; _"Yes Daddy,"_ you replied instantly. The moment after you had said it, you squeaked in embarrassment, immediately covering your mouth and averting your eyes, face completely flushed.

Your embarrassment soon faded, however, when Anakin groaned and slapped your ass again, his hands groping and gently squeezing your round cheeks. "Oh Y/n, you're a dirty little thing aren't you, princess?" one of his hands moved to your chin, forcing you to look at him. His eyes were lust-blown, a devious smirk on those handsome lips, "Don't hide yourself from daddy anymore. I want to see you, hear you. You got that, little one?" 

You nodded, agreeing with a breathless "Yes daddy." Wide-eyed and excited, you instantly followed Anakin's order when he told you to undress. You weren't completely sexually innocent by any means-- you had explored with a fellow padawan once before, it was awkward but built on mutual respect for one another. But you weren't experienced either, far from it, and you felt shy as you undressed before the man you fantasized about for so long. Anakin seemed to sense your shyness, and once you fully undressed, pulled you back into his lap before you could hide yourself, pressing gentle kisses to your jaw and neck. 

"So beautiful, what a beautiful little girl you are, Y/n." Anakin reassured you, and your heart fluttered. You moved to take off his robes, but he grabbed your wrists, halting you. "No, not yet princess. Lie across my lap." he ordered, and you shivered as you obeyed, the authority clear in his tone. 

Once you settled, laying across his lap, Anakin's hands ran up and down your back soothingly, then moved to slowly massage your ass. "I think you deserve ten for your disobedience, hm? Maybe this will teach you to follow my orders. Count aloud." That was all the warning he gave before the first slap came down on you. "One," you gasped, surprised by the sudden movement. He briefly ran his hand over the tingling skin before landing two just above the previous impact. Three and four repeated the action on the other cheek, and you were vibrating in pleasure by five and six. The skin was starting to sting, and you felt certain that it was a lovely shade of red now. Seven eight and nine all came in rapid succession that left you gasping, your eyes stinging with unshed tears. Anakin praised you all the way through, cooing as you followed his order to count aloud so well. Ten was surprise as he landed it right on your absolutely soaked center, still covered by a thin piece of cloth you called underwear. At your moaned "ten," Anakin maneuvered you to straddle his lap once again, rapidly pressing kisses to your blushing cheeks, softly massaging the stinging skin with his hands, one gloved, the other not. 

"Such a good girl you are, Y/n. Behaved so good for me, princess. Good girl," he cooed into the skin of you neck as he pressed more kisses, sometimes halting to suck a purple mark into the delicate skin. You preened under his praise, all of it going straight to your center. "You want a reward sweet girl? You wanna feel me, hm?" Anakin murmured while he pressed kisses to the curve of your breasts before lifting one to his lips. 

"Yes daddy, please," you moaned, clutching his head as he sucked on your nipple, arching into his touch. One of his hands trailed down your stomach and slipped into your underwear, groaning against your sensitive skin at the wetness he found.

"Oh Princess, you're soaked. Is this all from your spanking, sweet girl? Did you enjoy it that much?" Anakin's gloved, _metal_ hand wrapped delicately around your throat when you tried to look away from him in embarrassment, and you clenched around nothing at the sensation, your dirty fantasy coming to life and another wave of wetness gushing from you. The moan that came from Anakin's throat was wrecked. "You're a dirty little thing, aren't you? You got this wet from a punishment and a hand around your throat? _Fuck,_ I love you, Y/n. My dirty little slut." 

"Yours," you whimpered as the hand that was gently tracing the outlines of your sex left you, and if your brain wasn't so fogged with need, you would have complained. But any attempted complaint died on your tongue as Anakin pushed you face down on the cushion, ass high in the air. You then felt the tip of Anakin's hard length rub against your folds, and you whined needily. 

"Don't fret, princess. Daddy's gonna give you what you need," Anakin grunted, slipping inside of your tightness ever so slowly. You felt like you were being split in two, and every nerve ending was on fire. Anakin let out a throaty groan of your name, one hand steady on your hip, the other, metallic hand held you down by your throat. You both let out noises of pleasure when he finally bottomed out. Anakin cooed, praising you for taking him so well while you whimpered at the white-hot pleasure licking through your system. 

Once you began grinding back against him, Anakin started with a rough pace that left you breathless. This kind of pleasure exceeded all your dreams and fantasies about him, and you hoped that you never woke up from this dream. Anakin praised you at every thrust, his metal hand flexing around your throat every time he bottomed out, and it made you see stars. You were reduced to a mess of whimpers and mewls, begging him to take you, _claim you._

"You're _mine_ , princess. No one's ever gonna hurt you again. No one's ever gonna touch you again. No one will even _look at you_ again." Anakin growled, his grip on you turning possessive, his already rough thrusts becoming even rougher, and it made your heart soar. "My good girl, my perfect, slutty little _angel._ All mine." 

"Yes, daddy, all yours, only yours." your words slurred and whimpered incoherently. Your brain beginning to short circuit as you came closer and closer to your peak. Feeling you clench around him, Anakin groaned, the hand at your hip slipping down to rapidly rub your sensitive clit. "Let go for me, Y/n. Be my perfect little angel and cum all over my cock, princess." 

You screamed his name into the cushion, unsure of just how soundproof the walls of this mediation chambers were. Anakin had none of it, however, and lifted your face up by your throat, and you moaned loudly at the sensation. A few more thrusts, and Anakin growled your name as he released inside of you, marking you as his. He pulled you back against his sweat-sheened chest, running his hands soothingly up and down your body, whispering praise in your ears. You sighed contently, leaning into Anakin's embrace, a small smile drawn on your lips. 

"Please, listen to me next time, Y/n," Anakin said against your shoulder while he pressed a kiss to one of the marks he made, and you shuttered, "I don't know what I would do if you were taken from me, princess." His hold on you turned possessive once again, and you rested your cheek against his chest, sighing. "Okay, I will. But please, be more careful. I don't know what I would do without you, Ani." you whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the area where his heart would be.

Anakin sighed, moving to press a kiss to the top of your head, nuzzling his nose into your hair, "Okay Angel, I promise, I'll never leave you." You smiled as you closed your eyes, imagining a happy future with Anakin; one where you wouldn't have to hide your affections from the council.

"And I promise I'll never leave you, Ani. I'll always be with you, no matter what."


End file.
